


adoration

by wintel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deepthroat, M/M, Sexual Content, Snippet, blowjob, not too explicit though I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintel/pseuds/wintel
Summary: Jack tries his best to take Mark in deep, and Mark adores.





	adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr sent me a message: 
> 
> "one time i was at the dentist and he told me that if u close your fists around your thumb and press really hard you cut your gag reflex and on that day i touched the back of my throat with my fingers so: imagine jack learning this ~a whole new world~"
> 
> And this snippet was my response.

Mark never thought this was what he was gonna be getting when Jack said “let me try something”.

  
Not that he didn’t like what Jack was giving though. Quite the contrary, actually.

  
Mark opened his eyes with a soft whisper of a moan to find the lovely sight before him. Jack, kneeling down before him, both hands curled into tight fists on his knees, almost submissively. It was almost adorable, if it hadn’t been so fucking arousing, if those lips hadn’t been wrapped around halfway down his dick.

  
Mark slowly traced along the lips with this thumb, those pink lips now rubbed raw into a lovely shade of red. Jack’s eyelashes fluttered, followed by a hard swallow around him. Mark bit down a groan. Jack’s eyes were now clenched shut. Is he uncomfortable? Mark wished Jack opened his eyes. He wanted to see those blue eyes. Instead, he stroked the reddened corner of those closed eyes. A bit of wetness. It’s okay, you don’t need to do this, Mark whispered. A gentle hand ran through the messy green hair. That was all the encouragement Jack needed.

  
Warmth swallowed Mark whole, and Jack’s name came out as a stutter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short but I wanted to archive this, this was one of the first attempts on writing fanfic in English. I'm hoping going through my old writings again will give me back some of my creativity and the drive to write/draw haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Any kind of feedback would be welcome :)


End file.
